TRUTH or DARE!
by Magma Red
Summary: Done by Greywing44 and Magma Red. When a ride on a boat goes to being in a game show for the entertainment of people in another universe, how will Red and the gang survive? Truths and Dares needed from you guys! ;


"C'mon Red!" Todd calls.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" I call, picking up the cooler. "Just gimme a second will ya?" I ask, smiling. The sun fell on my face, warming it, and the breeze tugged at my dark gray hair. It's a crazy story. I had finally been found, some things had been worked out, and I was no longer a runaway or Red Broke. I was me, Red Jacob Ranger. My parents were so relieved to see me again, and I was finally reunited with Rosie. They weren't mad at me either. They didn't yell at me, or punish me. I'm glad for that.

But, my clothes have yet again, changed. I now wear dark gray cargo pants, a short sleeved, v-neck black and blue striped shirt, a sleeveless coat with a collar like the one that was on my suit, but the jacket is open in the front. The shoulders are blue, the top half of the collar is blue, while the rest of it is gray, it has a right chest pocket, with the flap being blue while the pocket is gray, and where the left one would be, I have the Rebel Leader's medallion instead. I have black, cut off gloves with blue and white cuffs, my hair is in the same style with my goggles on my head, and my bangs hanging down to cover my scar, which my mom freaked out about, and my boots are gray with thick, light gray soles, cover my ankles, and have two black bars on the top of the foot and on the front of the part over my ankle.

But anyways, on with the story!

What am I doing right now? Well, It's beautiful out, and Rupert invited all of us out on his yacht. There's me, Todd, Rupert, Pauleen, Joe, Xavia, Sarisa, Vivian, Rex, Snivels, Lola, Kaze, Cole, Lester, Rosie, Dr. Diggins, Holt, Duna, Raptin, King Dynal, Zeke, and Mary.

I was actually pretty shocked when I found out Zeke and Mary told me they were going out. Can't say I saw it coming. After all, I always figured they would just be friends.

But, that's the only thing you can expect from life: The unexpected.

I put the cooler down on the yacht, and stand up straight, stretching my arms. Today's perfect to go out on a ship with friends. I feel someone hug me, and I smile, then hug them back.

"I guess I should've seen that coming, with my strong arms and everything, huh?" I ask Rosie.

"Yep." She tells me. She still has the ruby heart pin I gave her. It made me happy to see she still had it.

"Ay, break it up love birds!" Xavia says we look at her. She's still her. She's taken great pleasure in tormenting Joe. I would feel bad for the poor guy if I didn't laugh so hard. I think I might've passed out one time, but I can't remember. Heh heh...

"Leave them be." Rupert tells her. "After all, they just got back together not too long ago."

"Meh." Xavia says, shrugging. "Then just please don't get that way when I'm around." She heads under deck.

_Whatever Rupert sees in that girl is unknown to me._ I think. Rosie just tucks her head under my chin, making me smile and blush some.

"Just ignore her." Rosie says.

"There was someone else here?" I ask. She smiles, and pulls herself closer.

"Time to cast off!" Joe calls.

"Everyone under deck!" Rupert says. Me and Rosie go down the stairs, and into the living room packed with people. I look over at Zeke and Mary, Zeke having his arm around her shoulders as he always does. Lester and Todd are eating some pies I made, Xavia and Dr. Diggins are discussing something that sound like they're speaking in another language, Vivian and Sarisa are chatting, Rex s gnawing on a bone, Cole is asking Snivels why his nose is so long, Pauleen's talking to the three Dinaurians, while Holt just sits, catching some Z's. He's so lazy. We all mingle among ourselves for a few minutes.

"We've reached the destination!" Rupert calls down to us.

"After you." I tell Rosie.

"Thanks Red." She tells me, going up the stairs. I go up after her, and we come up top to see the crystal ocean all around us. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah..." I put my arm around her shoulder, and we both just stand there, looking out at the sea.

"WOO! This spot is great Rupert!" Todd says excitedly.

"Thank you." Rupert tells him. He tried to get us boys to wear sailor uniforms, but we refused.

"I'm looking forward to swimming." Xavia says, leaning back with her elbows on the railing. "What about you, Joe? Sarisa has the most adorable swimsuit."

"I-! I'm not much fer swimmin'!" Joe tells her, his face turning red. "And...I...I don't care to...I wanna see 'er in one, all right?!" Xavia shrugs.

"Alright." She tells him. "But, you do know she's standing right behind you?" Joe whirls around, stepping back only to see Xavia had lied, and that Sarisa wasn't there. Before he can get his footing, Xavia trips him, causing him to fall back against the railing. "Got ya!" Xavia laughs.

"That ain't funny..." Joe growls.

"He's right..." Holt says. "It's hilarious!" He and Xavia laugh, then high five. Joe sighs, and pushes himself up.

"Devious one, that Xavia." King Dynal says.

"You have no idea, digadig." Pauleen tells him flatly.

"Hey Red," I look at Lester, who's holding a pie in his hands. "how did you make these? They're the best pies I've ever had!"

"Sorry, the secret's been in my family for years." I tell him. "But if you like that, I could make some of my grandma's Triple Chocolate Cheese Cake if you want.

"Sweet!" He says.

"I STILL don't understand why Rupert wanted us to wear those dreadful sailor uniforms." Cole tells Snivels and Rex.

"Hey, I don't mind wearing this crazy suit, but I will not dress as a sailor." Snivels says.

"I agree on all terms." Rex barks.

"Uh, what exactly is cheese cake?" Raptin asks. "Is it cheese in the shape of a cake, or a cake with cheese in it?" Doctor Diggins laughs.

"Oh no, they're just a type of cake." He explains. "They get them name from the cream cheese in them."

"So they ARE made of cheese." Duna says.

"Never mind." Dr. Diggins sighs.

"So, what was it like being a BB Bandit?" Sarisa asks Vivian.

"I was surround by morons most of the time." Vivian tells her.

"HEY!" Snivels and Rex exclaim at the same time.

"What's it like having men drawn to you like a bee to pollen?" Vivian asks Sarisa.

"Aggravating." Sarisa tells her. "But, I have a sweet little helper in case one comes too close."

"I at least give them a few bruises if they're lucky." Xavia says. Zeke and Mary just stand in silence, leaning against the railing, Zeke's arm around Mary's shoulders and her head on his shoulder. They've been quieter since I've seen them. It's like they're in their own little world most of the time, but they're still my childhood friends from home.

"Sooooo...Like, what do you think of this, man?" Lola asks Kaze.

"...It's...nice?" He asks, nervous.

"Yo, Rupert." Xavia says. Rupert practically teleports over to her.

"Yes?" He asks, a charming smile on his face. Xavia nods out to the horizon.

"I don't like the look of it." She says. We all look out in that direction to see black storm clouds.

"It was clear just a second ago." Mary says.

"I'm with Mary and Xavia." Zeke says. "They shouldn't be there."

"And today was perfect too." Todd says, hanging his head.

"Aw, diga-don't worry Todd, digadig!" Pauleen tells him, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find a better diga-day to come out here."

"I guess..." Todd says.

"I think we need to get out of here with all due speed." King Dynal says.

"Why?" Kaze asks. Holt points at the clouds, which have actually doubled their distance.

"That's no normal storm." Xavia says.

"Full steam ahead!" Rupert says, dashing for the wheel. He dashes up a set of stairs, and into the control room. I look back at the clouds to see they've gotten closer. They're one forth away from us now.

"Hurry!" Duna calls up to Rupert.

"Every one below deck!" Raptin yells. Joe, Raptin, Dynal, Dr. Diggins, Lester, Cole, Xavia and I all run up to the control room to help while everyone else goes below deck. We rush into the control room, a gale wind all ready blowing along with a light rainfall.

"I can't get the ship to move!" Rupert tells us.

"The anchor's up!" Xavia tells him. "The ship is SUPPOSE to be moving!"

"Well, it's not!" Rupert tells her. The ship sudden rocks violently.

"What is this?!" I ask, some of us falling to the ground. "A typhoon or something?!"

"This is unheard of!" Dr. Diggins says, trying to get his feet under him. "I've never seen a storm of this magnitude!"

"Guys...?" Cole asks.

"WHAT?!" We all ask, looking at him to see he's looking out the window.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger boat." He says, pointing out the window. We all look out it to see a giant whirlpool.

_ROISE! _I burst out of the control room into the storm, the wind threatening to sending me half way around the world. I get down below deck into the living room, and hug her. I look to see the rest followed me, with Kaze hugging Lola, Todd hugging Pauleen, Zeke hugging Mary, Cole, Lester, Rex, Vivian and Snivels all in a huddle, Joe hugging Sarisa, Raptin and Duna hugging with Dynal hugging both of them, while Rupert and Xavia are nowhere in sight.

_Where are they?! _I look up the stairs and out the door, to see Rupert in the doorway, looking out at something.

"Xavia!" He yells.

"We need to help them!" Rosie says, tugging at my hand.

"Let's go!" We dash up the stairs, and out into the storm to see it's as dark as night, Xavia's standing on the bow, shoulders squared and her feet planted firmly shoulder length apart. Lightning is flashing like there's no today, and at the bottom of the whirlpool, I can see bizarre lights flashing.

"Xavia!" Rupert yells again, grabbing her shoulder. "We need to get below deck!"

"We're not gonna die!" Xavia tells him.

_What? _I wonder. We all hear something, and look to see a giant wave rising high into the air, and heading straight for our tiny ship.

"BELOW DECK, **NOW!**" Xavia yells, pushing all of us into the door. We all run down the stairs, Xavia firmly locking the door behind her.

"Brace yourselves!" I yell. All of us get into one large huddle. I kiss Rosie on the forehead. "I love you." I tell her quietly. She curls up tightly against my chest, and the room suddenly starts flipping and rolling. We all yell, scream, and hold onto each other as the room wildly moves. I feel us moving in fast circles, and bizarre lights flash in the room from the windows. I suddenly feel the wind battering at me, with the sheets of bucket sized rain drops, and the floor beneath me disappears. I hold tightly to Rosie, and she keeps her face buried against my chest, her hands hard fists that hold onto my shirt and coat.

Everything goes black.

* * *

"Hmmm..." I crack open my eyes to a blurry, fuzzy world. _What...What the what happened? _I wonder. I close my eyes and take a breath through my nose. _Where's...Rosie! _My eyes pop open, and I jump up only to slam into something right in front of me. I get my bearings, and actually look around at my surrounds. I'm standing up in a booth with the top cut off, making it more of a navy blue counter with red zigzags and solid red tops, and some invisible wall around me, keeping me from climbing out.

It's on a stage that's shiny and navy blue, with a lower, football shaped stage in front of it with red steps leading down to it from the upper stage. The lower stage has two of those square chairs like how you see on those talk shows. One of them is a silver-gray while the other is yellow with red zigzags, making it look like fire. Under them is a white rug, and in between them is a small black table with two glasses and a pitcher of water, along with two strange looking gadgets.

On top over them are the heads of microphones, the part you talk into, while the main part is a handle that takes your entire hand to hold it, and it's flat on the front with a black screen. I look around a bit more to see shiny gray arches are holding up a large, navy blue arch over us, with a giant red circle on the middle. On it, written in bold, silver letters, is **TRUTH, or DARE?! **Around me, forming an arch, are my friends in booths just like mine, with Rosie to my left and Todd to my right. Believe it or not, I'm in the middle. I look at the floor around the booths to see dark gray, five pointed stars under the booths.

_Am I dreaming? _I wonder, as I look up. I finally notice the huge crowd of people going crazy and cameras flashing, making them look almost like stars.

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN!" An announcer says, making the crowd of roaring people get quiet. "It's time to play the World of Unprediktaliabil's favorite show...TRUTH, OR, DAAAAARE!" The crowd goes wild again, and I look around. The dark gray stars under our feet suddenly light up, becoming a bright silver.

_What is this?!_

"And, let's not forget our favorite hosts, Grey Wing and Magma Red!" The announcer says again. The crowd bursts into cheers like sonic booms at the names.

A person suddenly flies down from the rafters, gliding on beautiful, silver-gray wings. Their brown hair comes to their shoulders, they're about sixteen, they have frameless oval glasses over their blue eyes, blue jeans, red sneakers, a black tank top and a blue plaid shirt unbuttoned over the tank top. They do a corkscrew, silver flying from their wings making them look like glittering stars, then do a loop-da-loop, leaving a trail of silver lights, then angles it, to where they're making a giant hoop of brilliant silver.

An orb suddenly appears. It's yellow, and on fire. It flies straight through the hoop. Then spins in a smaller hoop inside the silver hoop. The hoops start spinning, making them look almost like spheres, which then combust, making a wave of cool, silver fire wash over everything, but doing now damage. The wave then flies up to the ceiling, becoming an orb, which then explodes into tiny, sparkling star-like flecks. The crowd erupts into cheers loud enough to rival a sonic boom, and the two hosts land perfectly on the center of the upper stage. The new one, Magma Red no doubt, has pale yellow skin, smoldering orange eyes, a red jacket zipped up half way, orange cargo pants, a yellow t-shirt, red sneakers with orange soles and yellow shoe laces. Their hair stands on end, is yellow with red tips, and moves and wavers like fire. They're even softly glowing like embers.

The two hosts take a bow. "WOW FOLKS!" The announcer says. "That's the best entrance I've ever seen! They've DEFIANTLY got a good show for us today!"

"Yeah we do!" Magma Red says, jumping up in the air and spinning in a circle, their hair leaving a short trail of fire resembling their hair. Grey Wing straightens, her silver wings tucking against her back and disappearing. She smiles an evil grin.

"Indeed we do." She says coolly.

"After all," Magma Red starts. They lunge towards the floor, turning into fire, which then shoots by the front of the booths we're in, back to the center of the stage, where they come back up spinning around, and land perfectly on their feet, right next to Grey Wing with their arms crossed. "We have a lot of interesting...volunteers...don't we pal?"

"You can say that again." Wing says, her voice still cool and smooth.

_As far as I can tell, Grey Wing's the cool, calm one while Magma Red is the hyper, energetic one. _I think.

"But enough." Wing says. "After all, why do this if we weren't going to a show?"

"Excellent point." Magma says. "Now," They spin in a circle on one foot, fire at their feet and sparks flying from them, almost like a living firework. "who's ready to play..." They suddenly stop, pointing out at the audience with Grey wing at the exact same time.

"TRUTH, OR, **DAAAAAAARE?!**" They both ask at the same time. The crowd erupts into cheers.

_...OH Dino..._ I think.

_What have we gotten ourselves into NOW?_

* * *

**Magma: TRUTH OR DARE! Heh. Anyways, this is a story Grey Wing and I are doing together. What're the dares, well, leave us some in a review! But, ones with drugs, perverted stuff, violence, etc., will not be permitted. On to you, Grey Wing! **

**Wing: Thank you Magma, now send us your dares & truths so we can torcher our characters. :)**

**Kaze: Please don't send them. PLEASE!**

**Red: I'm with Kaze! I've been tortured too much!**

**Magma: Red, I know you're already one, but...BE A MAN! Besides, Joe's probably gonna have it the worst.**

**Wing: And need we remind you what the other...**_punishment_** is if you refuse? *Holds up a familiar looking remote to them all.***

**Kaze:...No please, anything but that!**

**Red: NOOOOOOO! *tries to run away***

**Magma: Whispers: Uh...what does that thing do again?**

**Wing: Whispers: Fanpit, remember? *Pushes button and Kaze and Red are thrown into a pit of screaming fangirls.***

**Kaze: NO back you harpys! BACK!**

**Red: HELP US!**

**Magma: Oh yeah...Whelp, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! Please note: The fanpit is allowed as a dare, and we will have some special guests: Bullwort, ZZ, and Rockin' Billy!**

**By the way, Unprediktaliabil is pronounced unpredictable.**


End file.
